Overspace
| Universe = Earth-616 | Dimension = Overspace | Population = | First = Damage Control Vol 3 4 | HistoryText = Overspace is a dimensional space above and apart from all other realities where one can confer and communicate with abstract cosmic entities (Eternity, Death, the Living Tribunal), a parallel dimension also accessible via growing with Pym Particles. The exact polar opposite of that would be Underspace, a plane of reality that lies below the dimension called the Microverse. Adam Warlock After saving the universe from Thanos and ultimately acquiring his prize, the Infinity Gauntlet, Adam Warlock found himself on trial, judged by the very cosmic beings who supported him in the conflict. Presiding over the trial is the Living Tribunal, and the one making the case that Warlock is not fit to be the supreme master of the universe is Eternity. Eventually, the Living Tribunal rules against Warlock, and he is forced to surrender his godhood by dividing the six Infinity Gems. Hank Pym's Visit Hank Pym is growing beyond the macroverse into the plane of existence Reed Richards calls Overspace, a point above and apart from all other realities. When he reaches it, it is complete whiteness, vast beyond his comprehension. Then, he encounters Eternity, the being representing almost everything in the universe. Pym is amazed to actually meet Eternity. Before he can ask any questions, Eternity punches him, demonstrating how he thinks the universe treats him. He then helps him up, telling Pym that he owes him for assembling Earth's mightiest heroes, who had achieved more than the previous team, to save him from being devoured by a cancer. Pym is confused by this statement and asks Eternity why he couldn't have chosen Reed Richards, Tony Stark or Stephen Strange. Eternity tells him that Strange has other concerns, but he informs Pym that he is Earth's Scientist Supreme. Pym is confused at the prospect of being Scientist Supreme. Eternity explains that Richards is the Explorer, who sees science as pure discovery; Stark is the Engineer, who sees science as a tool to shape the world and his destiny. But Pym is the Mage, who makes impossibilities possible and going as far as to research magic. He then sends Pym back to Earth, telling him that he is the founder of new Avengers teams to come. When he returns to Earth, he quickly gathers weapons to help his friends in China - to save everything. Trip With Absorbing Man When Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) escaped his bonds en route to prison, he absorbed as many powers as he could from the Avengers Academy. Pym became Giant-Man to battle Creel, before they went on a size changing travel to the Microverse. To end the fight, Pym brought Creel to the realm of Abstracts for ten seconds. Overwhelmed by Overspace, Creel became shocked and easily subdued. They then transported him to the Raft. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Anthropomorpho * Eternity * Death * Living Tribunal * Infinity * Oblivion * Lord Chaos * Master Order * In-Betweener * Libra (Gustav Brandt) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}